Love Criminal
by Talita Silva
Summary: Orihime and Tatsuki are thieves in search of a new chance at life. Kurosaki Ichigo is the head of research in the case of the most famous thieves of Karakura. Sera that he had managed to arrest these thieves, or have to take another kind of attitude?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Motivations and Desires

Midnight, running through the streets of Karakura, she was La, The pink masquerade, gave him that name, because she is a woman, a thief and use black mascara with a design of pink on the cheek, had just robbed a bank with his accomplice Lily Blue, but they ended up going in different ways to outwit the police, something had gone wrong, and alarms were triggered as soon as she was leaving, "perhaps the gods are not on my side," she to make sure that nobody saw her and she was not being followed, she went to an alley he knew well, there was a box in the middle of rubble with a black coat, heels and a nice hat, she quickly changed her clothes, wearing his overcoat and dropping your beautiful and long red hair and hid the stolen money in the above, and then walked to his apartment that was close in his fit, she took the jumps and counted the money, exactly the amount she had planned to steal, she now prayed that his companion of crime has gone unscathed.

Meanwhile Blue Lily was not so lucky, she ended up giving a face to face with the police, and she had to flee across the rooftops, a race was being dangerous, she had to jump from building to building, but soon she would arrive in a known area where she could get away without difficulty, that if she came up lá.Seu pursuer was probably very agile he would be behind her and her companion for some time, or maybe he was just lucky, but not for long. When she got a good distance, hid among the garbage containers, and waited for his pursuer to pass, which did not take long, but soon she saw more police coming "drug" she thought. What could she do? She looked around and saw the back door bar night, "is that" she climbed the stairs outside, and stopped at a window, the room was like a dressing room full of clothes, she quickly broke the window and entered in place, there was nobody in the room, she locked the door and tried to get changed, putting the money on the body, she found a beautiful gray overcoat and covered herself, now it was time to leave there and go home, she gave a quick glance out the window and saw that there was no one and began to descend, when he reached the ground was surprised by a voice.

"Great night for a getaway, do you?"

She looked at the owner's voice and saw that it was a man, a tall man by the way, illuminated by the light of the post she just saw her hair was a bright orange, but his face was in shadow, she smiled and said:

"Shhh!" They may not know that I'm running. "

He laughed and said "if you do not like this kind of work should drop"

She remembered where she was escaping "bar night" and the man smiled and said "yes, I know"

He gave one last look and turned his back and walked away.

She held her breath, and was in the same direction as him. "Who is he?" She thought. She had heard that voice ... where else? She decided to let it go and go home, the road was quiet, even at home, she looked all around before entering, she was not then, "great," she went into her apartment, and threw his clothes and money in your bed, with that money, she could relax for a few months, but what about that stalker behind her ... she decided to take a bath to stop the tension that night.

It was day and Orihime woke up, she quickly changed and took things into her home, she had a false floor under the bed, where she kept the clothes of pink masked and money stolen over six months, she smiled at the as she had succeeded, but she was worried about her friend Tatsuki. After closing the false bottom, she had breakfast and went to the door to get his newspaper, La was the headline "Rose Masquerade strikes again, robbed the National Bank Karakura with his partner Lily Blue, and escaped without a trace.

"" Great, it worked, "she thought, she closed the door and went over to his chair smiling and continued reading matter," the two thieves were able to pass through security scheme foolproof considered more of the country, the chief of police Yamamoto said "We are doing everything possible to find out who these thieves and brings them to justice, and will soon be one step ahead of them and capturaremos."

"That's what we'll see", said Orihime, she smiled sadly and looked at the photo of his brother. It's been three years since his death, she was not always a thief, in fact she was very rich, she lived with her brother, her parents had died and left a large fortune for both Sora wanted Orihime to be strong and not dependent on one only of herself, he made three different languages to study and learn martial arts, she also had much interest in acrobatics and he entered an academy circus, but his brother Sora fell in love with a woman hateful, Ayaka. he met while closing business with outside companies, Orihime did not get along with her, but his brother loved that woman and Orihime wanted to see him happy, then she took her brother to marry and live with them, until after 1 year his brother died, and Ayaka came up with a will where Sora said that left both his inheritance as Orihime tried everything to the will contest was over in vain. However his childhood friend Tatsuki the shelter and helped her stand up ... "Tatsuki ... I better see how she is, "Orihime threw the newspaper on his table, and was home to Tatsuki.

Tatsuki woke in the morning with leg pain, although she train hard with Orihime, she lacked a lot to give, she did exercise until your body gets used to the pain, she took a quick shower and went to breakfast. While eating toast, she remembered every detail of last night, how they were going perfect, until Tatsuki inadvertently touched the infra red alarm, that alarm goes off doing so irritating. She shake my head trying to forget that it failed, and despite being followed, everything worked out. She decides to see the headline in the newspaper and went to the door and when opened was a big surprise.

"Tatsuki Oyaho chan!" Orihime greeted happy to see her friend as well.

Tatsuki Orihime was noted that with the newspaper open in the hands of the news showing sighed and gave space for Orihime into her apartment after Tatsuki was counted as persecuted and how he escaped and then been seen by man. Orihime listened intently.

"It seems we have a special group behind us,'m sorry that I involved in this Tsuki"

Tatsuki said "Do not worry Hime, with the money that we can have a vacation, and I wanted to join it with you two are friends and we lost everything, and this was the only way that we take revenge for this unjust reality. But let's leave bad memories behind and toast to our vacation now "Tatsuki went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of champagne and poured two glasses and gave one to Orihime and toasted the two new bright days that would follow.

Ichigo Kurosaki, orange hair, 25 years old, graduated in law and police investigation, was assigned to the case of masked flowers, rose and lily blue. "Damn women," he thought as he recalled last night, after five months of research, computing step by step the theft of these thieves, he had a suspicion that they could steal the central bank of Karakura, he called the best in the battalion to guard the place but all were defeated and shamefully put to sleep for two wretched women, it was getting personal, and had come to an end sooner or reputation would be in now he had discovered that one of the women had red hair, had a average height and the other a little higher, security cameras caught a few pictures of them before they are brutally uprooted or destroyed, it was deftly agile, very good at martial arts and should be elite he thought to rise from your chair and go up the coffee pot. After serving coffee he returned to his seat remembering the night before he chased one of the thieves, very skilled, very agile, jumping from building to building, in that desert region, and that damn fog, she must have a hiding place for that region, and then he remembered the beauty he saw fleeing the bar of the window at night, does it have anything to do with those thieves? No, maybe she was not running a brothel, after all, thieves and I look seem to be the sophisticated equipment and clothes they wear, who will provide that? "

Ichigo was interrupted from his thoughts when his partner work went into his office. "So, what I lost yesterday, or rather what YOU lost yesterday?"

Ichigo stared at her.

"I do not need to hear the sermon you Rukia, Commander Yamamoto has given me a warning for being careless and let them escape again"

Rukia smiled at what the partner, she then takes a sketchbook and a pen and says, "while I was off yesterday, I thought an effective way we take these flowers bandits, need to join our old Academy team with Uryu Ishida as the brain of the team, and Sado and Renji Yasutora as a researcher as an active center, we can discover what the next best target them and react in a better way. "She illustrates this with drawings of his friends in the form of rabbits.

Ichigo notes that trying to understand the drawings rabbit is who .. but then looks away and thinks about what his teammate was a good idea, actually he alone came near them, but not enough to capture them and Uryu despite its proud and self-centered way, could be of great help.

"Fine, call them now to the case of Roses Bandidas, but I'll be the head of this operation."

Rukia smiled and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - New Beginnings or more trouble?

It took two months and no act of rogue pink. Ichigo had assembled his new team, but without more evidence and no witnesses had not much to do but to review the evidence already acquired. He decided to take some air and went for a walk, was walking without thinking until he realized that he stopped in front of the bar at night, he remembered the girl with short hair, she had a nice pair of legs, but he did not could see his face because of the darkness of night. "I must be working too hard to think of a girl I do not know" He turned around, walked on the streets, he had lived in Karakura in its infancy and studied here until graduating from high school after he went overseas to study with your friends Uryu Ishida and Rukia Kuchiki, abroad they met Renji Abarai and Sado Yasutora, Sado became a great friend of Ichigo, so that after he was finished their studies along with Renji and Ichigo to Karakura fell madly in love Rukia he would follow by where she was, they were dating and were soon that Ichigo has had girlfriends, but being obsessed with his work, his love affairs did not last he liked a particular girl he met in high school Inoue Orihime, a very pretty girl, always smiling and protected by his brother. "How is it that today? probably already be married," Ichigo made his way back to his office.

Arriving at his office welcomed the Rukia with an invitation in hand. He took the invitation of her hands and before he read, the black-haired dwarf said, "is an invitation to our class time, it seems that the school is having a party, most students confirmed the presence, and I also logical I '

"A party, it might help to clear my mind" Ichigo thought. "I will" he said reading the invitation-"Wait, but the party is today!"

Orihime and Tatsuki were very excited getting ready for the party, while they did not find the staff of the school, party invitation and arrived in great time. Orihime chose to wear a black dress midnight, and Tatsuki a dark green dress with V neck

"I wonder who will be at the party?" Orihime asked, trying not to think about a certain boy she was in love.

Tatsuki said, "Oh, probably, Keigo, Mizuro, Chizuro, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Kurosaki Ichigo, I knew he went abroad for some time.

Orihime blushed to think that last person, does he remember it? Although she has changed a lot since then.

College Karakura 20:00

The Gymnasium of the college was all dressed up, had a DJ, a good dance floor, and tables laden with arrived at the gym and was greeted by his former colleague with a Keigo "ICHIGO!". Ichigo replied with a key neck, "Osu", but were Mizuro forward, Rukia and Renji, Uryu was look like following the crowd looking for someone, Ichigo put his arm around the shoulder and said Uryu:

"Does Tatsuki has chan '. Uryu blushed at the name of the person he was looking he quickly moved away from Ichigo and adjusted his glasses. Uryu noted former professor of History Aizen Sousuke, who looked on them with a grim smile, he approached the group and said:

"Why are not my students so that thrived after they came out here"

Rukia smiled at the teacher Aizen, she was very fond of his classes were very creative and inspiring, he always showed the will and dedication of a people and a king, inspired to enter the profession that today. "

Ichigo Aizen looked at and said "Yes, we are doing very well Aizen sensei"

Rukia looked at Ichigo and Aizen looked at, she wanted to talk more with him before he appeared Hinamori. And tried to call the attention of Aizen.

"Aizen sensei, we knew that in a case investigating the Roses Concealed?"

Renji Rukia nudged to leak confidential information. Ichigo was on the back foot, but Aizen was a good teacher, it might be reliable, but Rukia was better not open your mouth more.

Aizen looked surprised and praised his former students, wishing them luck and walked away toward the group of teachers, Where were Gin, and Rangiku Kyoraku.

"Rukia is confidential, you can not go spreading that we are working on it," said Ichigo.

Rukia frowned and turned away, but soon changed to see the expression on the door of the gym Arisawa Tatsuki and Orihime Inoue. And he said, "Look who got" Eyes of Ichigo and Uryu quickly diverted to where Rukia pointed and they saw it.

Orihime and Tatsuki were received by Chizuro that Orihime hugged and gave a wave to Tatsuki,

"Hime, how are you gorgeous, makes me go back to the old days of college" was cut by Tatsuki Chizuro that drew up the punches "why do not we take a drink," she said.

Watched as Orihime Tatsuki Chizuro dragged through the guests, until she felt being watched, she tried to find who was staring, until she saw him, there he is Kurosaki Ichigo with his orange hair, and his usual frown, he was taller, and quite charming in a suit and tie, and wait, he was going up to her.

"How long _Ah Inoue" said Ichigo

She blushed to hear his voice, "answered something soon," an inner voice screamed.

"_Sim, Long time." She smiled, "_How Kurosaki has passed"?

"_Bem Actually hard work, but nothing unusual. Inoue And you? "

"_Bem Too, am a part-time teacher, she smiled," and sought a thief at night, "she thought. They had so many things she wanted to know about it, but she asked if she would talk about it, Orihime was interrupted by another voice their thoughts.

"_Ora Is not the princess of the school," Orihime looked at Rukia and smiled.

_ "It's also good to see Kuchiki san"

Rukia says: _ "You have not changed his personality, even looks like a damsel in distress, I wonder if you have a boyfriend, you can not imagine surviving alone without his brother."

Ichigo looked at Orihime, Sora he knew had died.

Orihime did not expect to have to answer it in front of Ichigo, but then his face her she had no choice.

"Yes, do Sora died three years, I live in an apartment and I'm not dating Kuchiki san."

Ichigo Orihime was sad to have lost his brother, but was glad she was not dating anyone.

"_ I'm sorry for his brother Inoue" says Ichigo

Orihime smiles and says "It's alright, I'm used to."

It appears apologizing for Renji Rukia, the punch was baptized and she had taken five cups.

Ichigo has the Orihime Renji, and she is glad that he's dating remember that Orihime and Tatsuki Chizuro had gone to get a drink, she quickly looks around and sees Tatsuki talking animatedly with Uryu. "She'll be fine" Orihime thinks.

Renji excuses and dragging out Rukia, Ichigo and Orihime leaving alone.

"_Por You did not tell me that your brother died? '

Orihime bit her lower lip, "I could not talk to you after we finished college, much has happened and time passed" this was his reply.

Ichigo mused about what she said, and when I went to meet many former students gathered on the dance floor, dancing animatedly, Orihime decided to invite him to dance the beginning she hesitated, but accepted.

While dancing, Ichigo could not take his eyes the look of Orihime, he could not imagine how she endured the death of his brother, Tatsuki should have supported him during those three years. She cut her thoughts, smiling and asking a question.

"_ And then, what are you currently working?"

He smiles and shrugs, "I'm in the research department of Karakura, leading a small group, in one case a little-known in the region."

Orihime froze when he heard this and had a crack in his mind and continued his questions.

"And this case would be the famous" Roses Bandidas "'. Ichigo smiled at the chance to Orihime

"I feel much more that is confidential," said Ichigo trying to close the matter.

Orihime pouted and tried again.

'

Do not you trust me? "

Ichigo tried to maintain the posture of a detective, but this was in front of Orihime his former classmate and his great passion, there would be a sin, nor would he admit putting her life at risk. But still he hesitated and replied with another question.

"And you trust me?"

Orihime did not expect him to ask that, if he knew who she had become, he would send to jail for sure, it was becoming dangerous, Ichigo has always been obsessive when he had something in mind, she remembered it well too, if He suspected her, she would be trapped, although there is nothing to worry about, but anyway ...

They stared for a while, and Orihime said finally.

"It really took very different paths and we can not go back to what it was before, but I was happy to see you." She released him and smiled sadly, before walking away.

Ichigo looked so shocked, "I said something wrong?" He thought "no, it was a normal conversation, get up on the topic of trust, that Orihime could not trust him? What could she be hiding something from him? Not impossible, she was still Inoue after all, she must be upset because I had gone and did not touch. "That's what Ichigo assumed.

Orihime left the gym, she was happy to rediscover his love, but for your own misfortune he became a detective and could be behind it, the Rose Masquerade, which cruel twist, she thought. She decided to send a mobile message to Tatsuki her to be careful in the party and that she was leaving.

Aizen who watched from afar the actions of Kurosaki and Inoue Ediz smiles: "Interesting"

Tatsuki realized that the punch was baptized, but as soon as she saw Uryu coming toward her, she decided to drink two glasses, and get rid of Uryu greeted. It was time that they were not on speaking, conversation will come and talk, she finds out that Uryu is working with Ichigo in one case and that the two are detectives, she confirms that after asking permission to Uryu and Orihime who read the message sent. She sees Ichigo approaching and you remember that night of the escape of the central bank robbery Karakura.

"And then Tatsuki!" Ichigo says she recognizes the voice, and she responds to hide coughing and excuses, Uryu leaving a worried follows Kurosaki for coughing and apologizes to Uryu, he offers to take her home, she hesitated at first but after thinking well, she accepts.

Arriving at his apartment Tatsuki thanks Uryu he have bothered to bring it, he responds that there was some discomfort, they are silent for a while, until Uryu is fast approaching and kissing lips are surprised with the sudden action Uryu but still responds to the kiss. When they separate, he smiles at her and says "Sorry, just to get you by surprise, but I can no longer hide, I'm in love with you since I met you."


	3. Chapter 3

Tatsuki was speechless upon hearing the declaration of Uryu, so many things went through her mind that she was in shock, she also enjoyed Uryu, but could she have a relationship with him, without discovering that she was the Blue Lily?

Uryu Tatsuki saw the confusion and said, "Okay you do not have to answer me," he was cut by fingers on his lips, and Tatsuki saying: Yes, I'm confused, but the only thing I'm sure now is that, "she sealed her lips on his back and broke up, he looked at her and smiled as she entered her apartment and closed the door.

"That was a yes?" He thought Uryu, so he could discover, although he was happy

.

02:00 in the morning

National Museum of Karakura is broken open, two guards dead and one wounded, and one of the most valuable treasures is stolen, the statue ruby "Kon" the size of a teddy bear and the appearance of a lion was stolen.

Kurosaki arrives on the scene, where he has several cars and three ambulances, he enters the museum and see the bodies of the police pending the skill to finish the serviç reaches the head of the team asking for details of expertise two policemen were killed strangled by the rope marks on the neck and trachea asks if they found the murder weapon.

Head of skill: "Negative, no brand, digital, nothing. However there is one survivor being treated by the medical team in the ambulance 3.

Kurosaki will be directing the 3rd ambulance and found a security guard who was doing rounds outside the museum.

Ichigo says: "I'm the Detective Kurosaki Ichigo, I'm investigating this robbery and murder, can you tell me what you saw?"

The guard says: I'm Ginjou Kuugo. I was on a tour around the museum, I decided to take a turn here, and saw a strange light coming from inside the museum, I thought it was one of the guards, but when I approached the glass door, I saw two figures, were hooded, and black, one with a flashlight and the other with a backpack, and they ended up seeing me and shot me, but luckily got the shot grazed, I ran as fast as I could and hid, they tried to find me, but There was a strange sound and went away. "

Kurosaki question: "Something else to add?"

Kuugo says: "Yes, I could hear their voices as I looked, they said something like," Let's go back to the head soon "and ... they actually are they, I'm sure the flowers are bandits. "That's all I know.

Kurosaki thanked the testimony and went meditating on what he heard. "Killing is not the style of roses bandits ... is it a new pair of thieves, bandits or flowers changed their style of theft? I need to meet and talk to the team Ishida "thinks Ichigo.

09:00,

Orihime as he does every day before breakfast, pick up the newspaper at your door. She walks up to the canopy takes his cup of coffee and goes up to his chair, takes a sip of coffee and sits down. opens the newspaper to see the headlines, she almost chokes after reading the headline of the 1st page.

"Roses Returns Bandidas and leave dead and wounded." Today, the Dawn, two masked women stormed the National Museum of Karakura, stealing a statue of Ruby, and leaving two dead guards and a guard wounded, being the principal witness of the says that the robbers are the Roses Bandidas. The police had no comment on the incident so as not to hinder the investigation, but we believe they will soon rule. -

Orihime quickly gets up and goes to his room picking up the first and wearing clothing that is, she walks toward the door by placing your heels and packing the bag, and leaves his apartment and goes to the Fit La, desperately she plays the bell, the door opens Tatsuki and Orihime enters and goes to the room of observes the state of Orihime, and closes the door and asks if she wants a coffee. Thanks Orihime and Tatsuki asks to sit.

Tatsuki says: "Hime before anything, I need to talk to you."

Orihime nods her head asking her to continue.

Tatsuki continues: "Hime, yesterday it happened, how can I say ... Uryu said it to me and I realized that I am madly in love with him, and do not want to practice robberies. "

Orihime looks perplexed and to enter into deep thought "I'm glad Tatsuki, she managed to find love, but she is no longer the Lily Blue right now, it might be good, she had a normal life with Ishida, can not allow it be unhappy because of my whims, I need to support her and if she wants out of this life, I must support it. "

Orihime smiled and said: "I'm glad you Tatsuki really the life we were taking would have no future, know that I want you to be happy and I will support their decisions, but is something that is happening and I need your opinion. "

Tatsuki Orihime to look worried, until Orihime opens her bag and pulls out a newspaper and opens on the 1st page, Tatsuki read the news page, the paper takes the hand of Orihime and read content.

Tatsuki said: "This is a problem"

Orihime says: "I know, is no longer enough Kurosaki and his team is behind us, now someone is going for us and committing murder, we are thieves but not killers. Why anyone would pass by us, and just when we decided to take a break from theft. What are they trying to prove? "

It Orihime's cell phone rings, she begs and answers.

Orihime: Hello?

?: Oh how long Inoue san. Hope I'm not bothering.

Orihime: Of course not, Urahara san. As can be useful?

Urahara: I would like to talk to you, could you give me the air of his grace today?

Orihime: Yeah, I'm going there.

Orihime off the phone, she goes up and says Tatsuki:

"It was Urahara, I do not know what he wants with me, but I think he knows something that has to do with the robbery and murder. Tsuki thanks for accompanying me in my whims, and know that I wish with all my heart that you are happy and Ishida. ''

Hugs Orihime and Tatsuki says "Your stupid, you know you're my best friend and I would never leave you alone, thank you for supporting me with Ishida, and if you still need me, you can count on me, I'll help you, and especially being near the Uryu can find out what they know about roses bandits and help you. "

Thanks Orihime and Tatsuki says goodbye and heads up to the mansion of Urahara.

10:00 Center of Karakura police.

Ichigo and his team are talking about the theft of the museum.

Ichigo: I suspect that these thieves are not roses bandits.

Uryu: Actually, they just stole money, stealing jewelry artifacts now, as this statue ruby, they would need a buyer on the black market, I doubt that they have stolen to decorate their home.

Renji: I have contacts on the black market, I can try to get information from someone wanting to buy a statue of ruby.

Rukia: Ginjou Kuugo But the witness said she was sure that the thieves of the museum are the roses bandits.

Ishida: How could he be so sure if he had never seen in person? Unless they know the roses bandits, or 'the pretenders' who is our suspicion.

Ichigo: Great, let's divide us then, Renji and Chad you contact the informant on the black market and find out if someone is interested in the statue of ruby, or someone wanting to sell it. The Rukia and I will investigate the Ginjou Kuugo their background and whether it has connection with the theft or the thieves. E. ..

Ishida stops Ichigo, saying it is committed and can not help with the investigation, but when they all come with the results he will help in case, and leaves the site.

All with their defined goals give early research.


End file.
